As We Fall, We Fall Together
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: On the maiden voyage of the world's strongest ship, Teiryou, Lady Hinata Hyuuga meets an orphaned young man in the lower class, Naruto, while attempting to escape the suffocating presence of her fiance, Sasuke Uchiha. (Basically a retelling of Titanic with Naruto characters.) NaruHina, with mentions of GaaSaku and others. Please enjoy, and tell me what you thought! HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue - The Fate That Awaits Us

I remember this place. I remember how beautiful it was, and I remember the sorrows, the passions, the happiness that took place here. I remember it all. Even now that I am dying, I long to be there. Perhaps, once my spirit is released to wander, I shall once again walk the halls, see those that I loved and lost, and dance one more time. Once more is all I ask.

A tear escapes my eye, and I smile. "I cannot wait to see you again, my love. Shall I tell you everything," my eyes close in exhaustion, "one last time?"


	2. 1 - Elision

Chapter One - Elision

Light trickles lazily through the blinds on the carriage. Why Father declined to purchase the new horseless carriage, Hanabi and I have never known. It is still idyllic, I suppose, to hear the hooves striking the cobblestones as the world slowly awakens. Mother and Father are seated above, with cousin Neji, likely discussing my impending marriage. That leaves Hanabi and I alone in our small pocket of privacy, and I can finally be myself.

"Sister, how can you resign yourself to this… this… thing?!" Her outburst, given the tight nature of the corset constricting her waist, is most amusing, and I laugh. The day seems brighter already, with my beloved sister about.

"It is not so bad, Hanabi-chan." I tell her gently, reminded that she is five years younger, at the tender age of 13. I show her my own waist, much smaller than her own and far less natural. "In time," I say warmly, "you will become used to it." Her mouth drops open, and her eyes observe my slender waist before returning to meet my own, sparkling.

"You're so cool, onee-chan! I wanna be just like you!" Her arms are around me, and I smile softly, patting her head. The smile falters as I recall my own situation, and a tiny voice in my heart whispers an unheard response. _No, you don't._

Our clan is failing. We are on our way to the Teiryou, rumored to be the strongest ship, the impervious, on its first voyage to the great seas. My Father spent our fortunes pouring his passion into the creation of this new wonder, and it has crippled us. Only one other knows of our shadow of destitution, and he is my fiance. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he is to become my husband as soon as the ship returns safely to our home lands.

He also stands to gain or lose much from the performance of this ship, but he will not be broken by it. His clan has orchestrated the creation of the Teiryou, with help from clans such as my own, and have conquered much more difficult endeavors. It will take more than one failed ship to break him down. And that is why my Father chose him. That is why I am to be married to a man I cannot hope to love.

My beloved little sister knows nothing of this. She only knows that I have met someone who 'loves' me very much, and we are to be happy together. I cannot tell her - I do not want to break down her innocent view of the world just yet. She is still a child; I want her to be able to frolic and act as one for now, before the entire world's weight falls on her shoulders.

"...onee-chan?" Hanabi's voice is quiet, confused, and I look at her. She gazes up at me, and I realize that my hand has been caressing her hair for longer than usual. Her shoulders are hunched slightly, and her eyes are worried. "Are you okay, Hinata-onee-chan? You seem sad…" I bring my smile back and pat her head once more, adding another lie to my ever-expanding list.

"I'm fine, Hanabi-chan."

 _ **A/N - Wow! Thank you for the lovely responses! I wasn't expecting such feedback within the first two weeks, let alone the first two days... ^/^ As my thank-you, here is another chapter. It's short, but I hope it will hold you over until I write the next chapter. I also hope that the small amount of backstory here will be enough until I am able to expand upon the situation.**_

 _ **On a less pleasant note, I received two guest reviews. One was absolutely lovely, and I thank you for that. The other... well, let me put it this way. To the other guest who left such nasty words, I believe the only person you're hurting is yourself. I ask that if you intend to leave reviews, please create an account or use a name that I can refer back to, as opposed to "guest". I can respond to you directly that way.**_

 _ **Thank you so much, and I will see you next time! XOXOXOXO**_


End file.
